Searching For You
by xxAbaddonxx
Summary: this is a SnapeXOC fic. t starts back in Snapes Seventh year of school. when snape meets a person who changes his life forever. the story is better than this crppy summary i promise. Rated m for later chapters
1. Prologue

"Do you really have to go Cecily? Do you really want to go? Do you not like our school? Why do you have to go?" my best friend in the world and sister Jana fondly referred to as Vans asked.

"Come on Vans you already know the answer to those questions, Yes she reall has to go, No she doesn't want to, No she likes our school, and she has to go because a friend of our mother's told her that she could help Cecily find our father," my other best friend and brother Damien, A.K.A. Deamon answered for me.

"Vans, Deamon, cheer up I wont be gone long a few months at max then I'll be home and we will have a father again," I said pulling the other two parts of our triplet trio into one final hug.

"Cecily it's time to go…" our aunt Alec said. With one sweep of my wand I shrank my belongings and put them in my pocket.

"Bye Vans, Bye Deamon, behave yourselves I now it will be hard but try for me ok?" I kissed them both on the forehead and walked away. I turned back only once to catch one last glimpse before we Appartirated to London. They were holding hands and trying not to cry. I whipped my head around so I wouldn't cry myself. I squared my shoulders and walked over and took my aunts hand. Today I was going to Hogwarts.

Ok I know this is short and the next chapter will be longer i just needed to get this background shit out of the way before we can really get started!

xxAbbadonxx


	2. The First Meeting

We arrived in a dark ally way just across the street from the train station and Aunt Alec handed me a wrapped package and said "Open this when you are alone." Then she pulled me into a hug and said "Be good, be safe and come home soon." I was so startled when she released me that I almost missed th single tear running down her face. I thought about Aunt Alec as I walked across the busy street and into the station. Alec was never one for big showy displays of affection so if she hugged me that meant that she was really worried. I could only wonder why she was worried. I walked through the barrier that led to platform 9 ¾ and took a deep breath as I strode forward. Still lost in thought, when something, no it was some one a group of someones ran into me and sent me flying. I lay there on the ground for a minute irritated at myself for not keeping a better eye on my surroundings. I sat up and saw that when I fell and dropped my stuff the shrinking spell on my things had broken. "Fuck me!" I said under my breath as I gathered my things and once again shrunk tem down. Where is that book? I thought to my self. I had all my stuff except one book "Ehem" I looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throaght. I saw a tall slim young man with long dark hair(slightly greasy) with dark eyes an pale skin. He gave me a moment to look before he shoved my copy of _The Worlds Most Potent Poisons and Their Uses in Potion Making_. " Thank you for your help…" I trailed off after extending my hand and not knowing his name. "Snape, Severus Snape," He said taking my hand. "You know most students wouldn't have this book let alone understand its passages and have even less hope of brewing them," he finished with a sly grin. "Well most students arn't apprenticed to potions masters before they even graduate, but alas I have always been unusual," I said with a smirk of my own. "Sorry Severus where are my manners my name is Cecily Gaunt thank you for helping me with my things. Do you know if there is a place where I can sit that wont be around to many people? I don't feel like being bombarded with questions yet." I said with a small shy smile. He gave me a small smile and gestured for me to come with him. I followed him through the train to the very last compartment and sat down. I leaned against the seat and thought Maybe this wont be so bad after all…

**Ok so by now you are probably wondering what the hell is going on... obviously it is taking place in Harrys parents school days...dont worry we will skip foreward in a couple chapters...**

**Please review! **


	3. The Poison Game

**_It has come to my attention that i need to put a disclamer in here: I do not own anything except a very playful version so Sev. J.K. Rowling owns everything i just break her toys._**

_Chapter 2_

"Atropa Belladonna," a female voice said. Completely foreign to me and that was not good I was head girl I should know al the students names.

"Nux Vomica," now that voice I knew. It was my ex-best friend Severus.

"Aconitum Napellus," the female voice replied.

"Don't you think monkshood is pushing it a little?" Severus inquired lazily.

"Foxglove," the female voice snapped.

"Fine, Nerium Oleander," Severus sighed.

"Don't you think that's pushing it a little Sev?' the female voice purred.

I was going insane! I had to find out who this voice belonged to! I walked forward and opened the compartment door.

"Convallaria majalis,' the female voice countered. Severus smiled in a way that I hadn't seen in a long time, and said

"Ericaceae." I chose that moment to step fully into the compartment and introduce myself.

"Hello I'm Lilly Evans and I am head girl this year so I thought that it would be good for me to introduce myself for you and to let you know that if you have any problems to let me know and I will do all that's in my power to help," I said as I extended my hand. The red headed girl ignored my hand and turned to Severus and said,

"Prunus Serotina," turning to me she said " Hi I'm Cecily Gaunt I'm transferring in from Salem University in America, I will be in the sixth year class, but I'm taking advanced classes so you will see a lot of me." She turned back to Severus and said, "Well?"

"Hyacinth bulbs," he said as Cecily chuckled.

"If you are going to say hyacinth bulbs you might as well say Narcissus and daffodil bulbs as well, oh and my answer is rosary bean." She said with a very sly grin.

At that exact moment my idiot boyfriend decided to come and find me.

"Hey Lilly what are you doing here talking to Snivillus?" James asked with a cruel grin.

"For your information jackass she was here to talk to me seeing as I'm a new student and I don't care what kind of grudge you have against Severus you could at least pretend to be polite to a potential house member." Cecily snapped. I already liked her even if she was rude. James hadn't even been here 30 seconds and she had put him in his place. The girl had fire. The idiot Sirius, who never forgave me for not fawning at his feet and worshiping the ground he walked on, chose that moment to make his presence known. He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist and said, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here with Snivillus? You should come play with me I'm much nicer and better looking than he is." The smirk on his face was disgusting and Cecily very obviously agreed.

"First of all take your filthy hands off me. Secondly I'm here because Severus Helped me after YOU ran into me and sent me flying. Thirdly I would never go anywhere with a cocky arrogant playboy sleeze like you, and lastly I'm not your pretty little anything," she snapped pulling away from Sirius. Oh yeah she had fire alright. I sent her a smile and turned back to look at Sirius and burst out laughing at the look on his face. Soon the whole compartment was laughing with me, well all of us except for Sirius.

"Sirius it seems like we found the only other girl besides my Lilly who can resist your charms," James said and we all burst out laughing again.

"Charms my ass, if he's ever gotten any action from a girl its cause they've been fooled by his mediocre good looks, or they were desperate." Cecily said with a grin and this time there were tears running down my face I was laughing so hard. And Sirius's sputtered, "I'm not mediocre," made it even worse.

I decided that this would be a good time to step in before Sirius did anything stupid so I asked the question everybody wanted to know, "So Cecily do you know what house you would like to be in.?"

"Well I don't know you do it differently here," she said quietly. At the confused looks on our faces she continued, "You see back at the university All girls shared a common dorm till their sixth year and for the boys it was the same. First years on the first floor second years on the second and so on. Then at the beginning of your sixth year you met with the teacher panel to talk about your options. Depending on your grades and what you wanted to do you chose a certain house. Ravenclaw was for different ministry positions (Paper pushers the lot of them), Hufflepuff was for Herbologists and healers, Gryffindor was for things like sports and experimental magic, and Slytheryn was for Aurrors and dark magic. Back home I could enter any house I wanted because I was the top of the class. Personally though I would have chosen Slytheryn because I want to be an aurror, but my friends would have told you that I should have been in Gryffindor because…"

"…She was the youngest seeker in over a hundred years to make varsity and she's the best seeker we ever had," a smooth sexy voice said right as the compartment door opened.

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO MY TWIN DOESN'T KILL ME! SHE ALREAD HAS THE KNIFE!_**

**_SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF MY NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THINGS GET INTERSTING!_**


	4. Author Update

Im Sorry about jow it has been taking me so long to update and i promise i will soon. Ihave been spending most of my time the past couple months getting ready for basic training. I will get the latest chapter up in the next two weeks.

xxAbbadonxx


	5. Authors note

**A.N. SORRY!**

**Unfortunately when I started this story I was at a different point in my life and now three years later I no longer have the desire for this story. So it is up for adoption if you want it I can tell you the ideas I had for it and where I left off or you can take it anywhere you want…. Sorry all…**


End file.
